


Sex Don't Sleep When The Lights Are Off

by Anonymous



Series: Sugar Daddy Secrets [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Candles, Comfort Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Power Outage, Riding, Shower Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The power goes out when Brian makes a special visit to your flat, but that doesn't stop your plans in the slightest.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Series: Sugar Daddy Secrets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Sex Don't Sleep When The Lights Are Off

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going crazy staying at home all the time...so this is what I came up with so I hope someone out there enjoys it too.

You shuddered when another loud crack of thunder rumbled through the air, digging your fingers deeper into Brian’s hair and blinking your eyes open. Your chest was rhythmically moving up and down, the sight of the well-known guitarist on his knees for you forcing a small whine from your throat - not to mention the indescribable sensation of his mouth against your cunt making your knees weak. The sound of water falling from the tap drowned out the patter of rain outside and the luke-warm spray blocked by the man in front of you did little to prevent the goosebumps littering your skin. 

“Fuck, _ Daddy,  _ I’ve missed you,” You moaned, back shifting against the cold, tile wall of the shower and looking down at his mane of curls. It made your heart skip a beat when he tilted his head to look up at you, giving a teasing lick to your clit before slightly pulling back. 

“I’ve missed you too, babygirl,” He responded, shifting his hands from their tight grip on your hips to cup your arse in his palms. You loudly gasped when his mouth went back to work, drowning in the pleasurable sensation of his tongue sliding over your already soaked core mixed with his rough hands squeezing your backside. 

It was difficult not to squirm against the contact, your muscles tensing as you fought to give Brian complete control of the situation like he had wanted. You were about to slip your eyes shut again when the overhead light of your bathroom flickered, the accompanying flash of lightning shining through the fogged window catching your attention. 

The distraction didn’t last long, though, the prod of Brian’s tongue against your fluttering entrance making you suck in a sharp breath. Your fingers uncontrollably flexed against his scalp when he started to thrust his tongue in and out of your willing body, head tipping back as short, high-pitched moans fell past your lips with each repeated intrusion. 

An embarrassingly loud scream of his name was covered up by another deafening roll of thunder, his hands sliding down your legs as the room went completely dark. You huffed when his disappointed sigh sent vibrations through your core and looked down at him with a half-smile on your lips. 

“Power must’ve gone out,” You sighed, holding back another shudder when his hands traced along your thighs as he contemplated the situation. Another whispered curse from you filled the room when he leant back in, dragging his tongue along your folds and wrapping his lips around your clit. He only gave the renewed satisfaction for a few seconds and much to your disappointment, Brian pulled back again and stood up to tower over you. 

You couldn’t help but smile when he wrapped an arm around your hips and forced you two to switch positions, grateful for the warm water running down your back that replaced the chill from the unforgiving coldness of the wall. His hand wandered back down to your arse and pulled you closer to him, and you had almost forgotten about the sudden darkness when he ducked his head down to press your lips together. The obscene press of his hard cock resting against your stomach in the new position reminded you of the lingering arousal between your legs and you quietly whimpered into the kiss. 

“I guess we’ll just have to finish this somewhere else,” Brian whispered against your lips, giving you one last lingering kiss and softly pulling your bottom lip between his teeth before stepping away. You pouted as he reached behind you to turn the tap off, begrudgingly pushing the shower curtain open and reaching for a towel nonetheless. You smiled to yourself when Brian lightly swatted your backside as you stepped out of the shower to dry off. 

You didn’t have time to towel dry your hair before Brian was all over you again, his still slightly damp body pressing yours against the cold counter of the sink. You instinctively dropped the towel in your hands and hissed at the new chill against your skin, hands gripping at the ceramic as he peppered light kisses along your neck. You tried to control your breathing as he made his way down the column of your throat, spending an infuriating amount of time on giving attention to your protruding collarbones and you had to bite your lip when he decided to suck on an already faded mark he had left there weeks ago. 

A fresh wave of arousal flooded your core as he kissed down your sternum, letting out a muffled whine when his tongue swirled around your nipple. Your knees felt weak again when he teased the sensitive nub and trailed one hand up your torso to grasp your other breast in his palm. Pleasure shot up your spine when he pinched at your perked nipple, your loud gasp cutting through the heavy trickle of raindrops still falling outside. You cursed the way he quietly laughed against your skin at your reaction, letting your eyes fall shut again as he repeated his actions. 

“Daddy, I thought we’d end up somewhere more comfortable,” You giggled, holding back another moan when he moved his mouth over to attach to the breast still cupped in his hand. Your hips stuttered when gently nipped your nerves between his teeth and forced your eyes back open to find Brian already looking back up at you. You let out a discouraged puff of air when he stood up again, releasing you from his grasp and smiling down at you.

“My bad, love, you got me a little distracted.”

You smirked at his explanation, hoping he could see your expression in the pale moonlight barely illuminating the room, and tilted your head to the side as you crossed your arms under your chest. You could see his eyes shamelessly flicker down to your chest and blushed when his tongue darted out to lick at his lips, laughing when he took your hand is his and pulled you out of the bathroom. You held tightly onto him as he led the pair of you blindly down the dark hall, trusting him to safely lead you to wherever in your flat he planned on heading.

You internally smiled when you recognized the familiar silhouette of your bedroom, sitting down against the soft duvet and quirking your lip in confusion when Brian didn’t join you. You scooted your way up to sit against the headboard and watched as he rummaged through your bedside table, turning his head triumphantly in your direction as he held up a box of matches. You stared at him with unwavering awe as he struck the stick against the box, the pieces finally clicking as he held the fire up the short wick of the candle sitting next to your blank clock. A small giggle fell past your lips when he milled about the room to pick up the few candles spread about, the sight of his cock bobbing between his legs as it stood flushed and proud reminding you of the naughtiness of the situation. 

The room was cast in a faint glow as Brian lit all the candles, pushing them together to focus most of the light on the two of you, his suddenly blinding grin as he finally joined you on the mattress making your heart swell in your chest. 

“Romantic,” You whispered in reference to the old-fashioned radiance from the flames casting a shadow on his face, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek as he knelt between your unintentionally spread legs. He smiled wider in agreement, hand innocently running up your calf to rest on top of your bent knee. “Can I ride you, Daddy?” You quietly asked, getting the words out before he had the chance to get in position on top of you, gently setting your free hand on his.

“You don’t want me to finish eating you out?”

“I wouldn’t mind...but I’d rather get a chance to have your cock fill me up,” You pouted in response, dropping your hand from his face and trying to hold back a laugh at the way his pupils expanded at your words. 

“Alright, whatever my little girl wants.”

You felt a deep blush rise on your cheeks at the pet name and relished in the chaste kiss he pressed against your face, excitedly sitting up to let Brian take your place on the bed. “Thank you, Daddy.” 

You swung your legs over his to straddle his lap and couldn’t resist in dipping your thumb into the thick bead of precum leaking from the tip of his cock, staring into his hooded eyes as you spread it along his length. You wish you had requested to suck him off, the thought of his considerable size cutting off your breathing making your head cloudy, but held down your wild thoughts to revel in the heavy weight of his cock in your palm. A certain flick of your wrist had a strangled moan falling from his lips and you decided to pump your hand a little faster, your own hips pushing against nothing as your legs tightened around his. You frowned when his hand clasped around your wrist to effectively halt your movements, heat coiling within your stomach as his heated gaze bore into yours.

“Watch yourself,” Brian scolded, letting go of you and watching as you sat up on your knees. 

“Sorry Daddy,” You whispered in response even though you both knew there was no merit to your words. He shook his head in disbelief at your steadfast snarky attitude and watched you shuffle closer to him, one hand coming up to rest on your waist while you loosely locked your own arms around his neck. Your eyes fluttered shut when the tip of his cock dragged along your soaked folds and tensed your thighs in an attempt to not just immediately push your hips down. Your breathing quickly became ragged and uneven, locking your fingers together and letting small whimpers leave your throat as the teasing stimulation against your cunt drove you mad. 

“Look at me,” Brian softly commanded, the seriousness of his tone giving no choice but to reopen your eyes. The softness in his gaze made a small smile tug at your lips and the dedicated trickle of raindrops against your window matched with the earthly glow of the candles completed the sweet moment. It was times like this when you wished you meant more to him - not to say it wasn’t obvious that he cared about you, but you knew deep down you had to be pretty insignificant in the grand scheme of his elaborate life thanks to the transactional and taboo aspects of your relationship. 

Your thoughts must have shone through your own glossed-over look because a warm hand rubbing against your cheek grounded you back into reality, blinking at him and feeling your heart sink a little at his concerned look. “You alright?” Brian asked, his eyes flickering around your face. 

“Yes,” You sighed, tangling your fingers in the curls resting at the nape of his neck. “Yes, I’m okay.” 

Brian didn’t seem convinced with your answer, his hand hesitantly trailing back down to steady your hip but the distressed look on his face stayed present. You slightly leant forward to press your lips together, trying to convey that your interest in the situation hadn’t wavered and simultaneously pressing your hips down again to feel his leaking cock brush against your core. “Please abuse my tight cunt with your big cock, Daddy,” You murmured once you pulled away just enough to disconnect your lips and barely rubbing your nose against his. “I’m absolutely gagging for it.”

“Well that can certainly be arranged,” He responded, hand on his cock moving again to glide the tip against your throbbing entrance. 

You tried your best to follow his earlier order, keeping your eyes locked with his as you finally lowered your hips to sit down on his cock and dropping your jaw open in wonder when his length breached past your relaxed muscles. The size of his cock never failed to amaze you and your fingers gently pulled on his hair as you swore you felt each little ridge and vein of his shaft pressing against your taut walls. 

He didn’t seem to mind when you buried your face in the crook of his neck as he bottomed out, the pleasure of his hips sitting against yours making your legs tremble. You wasted no time in slowly raising your hips to sink them back down with the aid of Brian’s hands gingerly gripping at your hips, his thumbs rubbing light and calming circles into your skin as you panted against his shoulder. The feel of his slightly damp hair between your fingers made you smile to yourself and you decided against increasing your speed, content with the lazy pace you had set and quietly moaning each time his cock completely disappeared into your body. 

It wasn’t long before your motions came to a stop, sighing into his neck and sitting down in his lap when the strain in your already used thighs became too much. One hand slid up your back to grab at your still wet hair and gently pulled your head up so you were face to face with him, letting your own hands fall to brace against his chest. 

“Want me to take over?” Brian softly asked, hand still on your hip innocently falling down to wrap around your twitching thigh. You promptly nodded as much as you could in his grip and failed to suppress a moan when you sat back up on your knees, prepared to let him use you as he pleased in the position. You smiled at him in confusion when he nudged your leg to encourage you to get off of him but followed the silent command anyways and awkwardly sat against the covers in wait for your next direction. “Just get on your hands and knees, sweetheart.”

You sluggishly got into the position, pursing your arse out into the air as much as possible and pressing your chest against the mattress while you rested your cheek against the plush pillows Brian had purchased for you when you first moved into the flat. Your body tensed when his hands palmed at your arse, quickly relaxing into his touch and groaning when his calloused thumbs lightly ran across your almost painfully needy core. 

You let out a relieved breath when his cock effortlessly slid back inside of you, gladly accepting the familiar intrusion and slightly pushing your hips against his. You were surprised when he copied your leisurely pace, savouring the deep push of his cock inside you with each slow thrust that was the complete opposite of how he usually liked to have you. Time seemed to stop as you mind drowned in the pure ecstacy of the gentle sex and you weren’t even sure how much time had passed once Brian’s grip tightened agaisnt your backside, a telltale sign he was close you had picked up in all the time he had spent messing around with you. You enthusiastically moved against his thrusts, silently encouraging him to finish and breathlessly moaning against the pillow. 

You bowed your back in the position and clenched around him, using all your energy to help him finish and completely forgetting your own desire throbbing between your legs. You absorbed the deep moan that left Brian’s mouth as he came inside of you, letting out your own high-pitched whine at the delightful warm feeling against your walls. His hips never stopped their shallow movements as his ropes of cum painted your insides but the grip against your skin loosened when he was done, the harsh sounds of his panting filling your ears. 

You winced when he carefully pulled out, accepting the gentle push against your hips and rolling onto your back to stare up at his blissed-out expression. You let him spread your legs apart as he knelt between them, twitching against the sheets when his finger dragged across your core. A wicked smile took over his features as he lifted his finger to find his cum that had started to leak from your cunt, winking up at you before rubbing the sticky substance against your clit. You arched your back off the covers when he pressed against your oversensitive nerves, hands twisting into the duvet as a deep breath was pushed from your lungs. His finger was effortlessly replaced with his thumb, ruthlessly pressing against your clit as he slid two long fingers into your well-stretched entrance. 

“Oh fuck,” You cried out, trying not to tense against the pleasure and curling your toes as Brian began to pump his fingers. 

“How do you feel, baby?” Brian asked, free hand comfortingly rubbing up your thigh as he teased a third finger against your hole. 

“Shit, Daddy...I-I feel amazing. I love when you use my body,” You babbled, looking down at him and moaning when he harshly pressed against your clit. The filthy sounds of his cum lubricating the sliding of his fingers as they explored your slippery walls making an embarrassed blush spread across your cheeks. Your eyes tracked his movements when he moved to lean over you, blinking up at him as he smiled down at you. 

“You know I care about you, right? You’re always such an obedient girl for me...I’d never wanna do this with anyone else.”

You gasped at his strangely timed admission, struggling to find any words to respond verbally or keep your eyes open as you felt the beginnings of your orgasm brewing within you. You nodded in confirmation of his statement, the chaste kiss pressed against your lips having you crying out in pleasure as your orgasm suddenly washed over you. Your vision practically went white as your release came in waves, clenching against the slowed movements of Brian’s fingers still buried within you. 

You let out a deep breath when the sensations became too much, blinking open your eyes and flashing a lop-sided smile at the man still hovering over you. He cautiously removed his fingers, reaching over to grab a tissue from your nightstand to wipe off his hand before laying down next to you. The rain had seemed to let up a little as you laid in silence, curling up to Brian’s side and draping one leg over his, letting your breathing even out before deciding to speak. 

“Brian?” You timidly asked, keeping your gaze locked on the illuminated curves of his chest when his head turned in your direction.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

The ambiguity of your statement lingered in the air and you didn’t bother explaining it any further, glad to let Brian come up with his own explanation for your words. You quietly giggled against his skin when he pressed a light kiss to your forehead, sitting up to blow out the candles and resting your head back against his chest - thanking the unpredictable weather for reminding you how grateful you were for the unconventional relationship.


End file.
